When Something Goes Right
by Luna Potter -90
Summary: Harry gives an interview to a wizard gay magazine and ends up on Sirius' doorstep. What'll happen? It's a SBHP slash. Plz R&R.


Sirus opened his eyes. His eyes were immediatly placed on the spot next to him, which was occupied by someone he didn't first recall seeing before in his life, but that had definitely have something to do with the boose he drank last night. Then he realised who he was and started to remember the night before bit by bit...

FlashBack

Sirius was reading his favourite magazine 'The Gayman's Fantasy' in his favourite chair, in his favourite living room, in front of his favourite fireplace and reading his most favourite magazines most interesting page: it was about the Wizarding Worlds own Hero and his own Godson Harry Potter. He was dreaming about Harry with a slight guilt thinking that it was still his godson he was dreaming about, but those lucius lips and that oh, so sexy and muscular body, ahhhhh…

Sirius thoughts were innerupted by the doorbell ringing. He grumbled and went to open the door Dear GOD that hag of mother was succesfully removed from the wall I couldn't bear her ! Sirius thought to himself. He opened the door. It was Harry. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Harry! What the hell has happened to you!" Sirius exclaimed as he had taken in Harry's looks and pulled him inside Grimmauld Place 12 to warm up in the middle of the winter clock ticking at the time 9.00 pm.

"Well, hello to you too Sirius." Harry grumbled and shot him a dirty look tiredly. "Listen can I come here for hiding 'cause ever since I've done that stupid interview to that bloody magazine called what-was-it-again... oh yes 'The Gayman's Fantasy', I've haven't got a single blink of sleep and I already regret I did it. The damn wizard gay fans are now after me."

Sirius looked at him in suprise and quickly recovered by saying " Yeah, it's okay. You can take your old room you used to share with Ron or I could prepare another room if you like."

"Thanks Siri. You can't possibly even imagine how delightful I am." Harry replied and gave his godfather a big bonecrushing hug with the remaining powers he had from the lack of sleep. "I'm taking the room I used to share, thanks. Do you think I could get something to eat and drink, 'cause I didn't have the time to do that when I was running down the streets trying to avoid as much man fans as possible."

"Of course, Harry. Why don't you go into the living room and perhaps relax on the couch." Sirius said and hurried into the kitchen thinking on the way things like This is my chance! I need to think of something! Then again nothing goes right for me! Maybe I should make something good to him like… like beef! But no... But why not! I could slip in some wine or scotch!

Harry entered the quite clean living room looking all over the beautiful design. He was quite impressed by the mantelpiece's little objects and photos that were taken from all around the world all of them including a smiling Sirius.

Then his eyes caught a magazine on the armchair. It was 'The Gayman's Fantasy'. Harry picked it up and looked at it. It was exactly the one where he had given the interview.

Harry was shocked. Why would Sirius have something like this in his living room unless he is gay, hmmm… / Harry thought.

" Suppers ready!" Sirius chirped from the kitchen. Harry turned from the fireplace and the armchair and looked at the door which was currently being opened by Sirius and Sirius was heaving two big plates of roasted beef and mashed potates with some carrot sticks and a bottle of scotch.

"Here you go Har. I really hope that you're up to eat this all" Sirius mused and handed the plate and they settled around a sofatable.

"I think I'm up to it, thanks Siri and what I think is that maybe you have a secret that you're hiding."

Sirius visibly gulped hard down the carrot sticks he was munching. "Wha-what do you mean?" he said nervously.

"Well, according to my calculations adding ' The Gayman's Fantasy' and your newly founded beautiful design, you probably have a guest here who is gay" Harry said matter of factly and continued to eat the heavenly dish which was prepared to him. "AND I was never exactly sure about your cooking skills either. Because this is SO good."

Sirius looked at him / He liked his cooking. Oh yes he's still waiting for my ansrew. /

"Well you're half right half wrong my man " he said and went to pour some more of the scotch.

"And that's it. You're not going to tell me more?"

"Ah… it's quite complicated you see…erm…"

"Oh come on Siri, do tell me…"

" I'm…um…"

"Okay, okay won't push ya" Harry said and continued to drink the scotch.

00

After two hours of chatting (not the gay subject at any point) and three bottles of scotch (they just had to get more) they were both very drunk.

" Shhirii" Harry started " I think there'shhhhh too little of thishhh shcotchshhh."

" I have to agree with you with that one Har" Sirius said and stumbled out of his seat. "I'll try and go get ssshome more man."

But his trip to kitchen ended to him stumbling into an ordinary chair that was on the way. Harry started laughing hard at Sirius who was trying to get up from the floor he'd ended up.

" I'd like to sheee you try" he mumbled and continued to struggle getting up.

"I'll go you little twit" Harry said and went for the scotch but ended up stumbling all over Sirius.

"Oomphh…!" they both said in unison.

Harry was on top of Sirius and was staring straight into his blue eyes.

" I have shhomething to tell ya Shhiri" he said " I really, really like ya Shhiriii."

"Ya know Har , Shho do I" and then Shhirii kissed him fully on the lips.

Harry vaguely thought this was heaven and slipped his tongue into Shirii's mouth, Shhirii moaned at the movement and tried to get Har's shirt as quickly as possible off.

Harry in the meantime was currently takeing off Siri's shirt with trouble and then he just fucked the world and ripped it off.

"Hey Har, maybe we shhould go to bed to continue thisshh" Siri said and pulled himself and Har into a sitting position with difficulties and continued to pull them off the floor.

Harry was having a hard time to think and to think f it he was having a time of his life. The soft lips sucking and licking his neck and caressing his own lips.

Sirius got finally up and picked Harry up and continued sucking and caressing the body in his arms with everything he got and kept walking upstairs as fast as he could. Their clothes were shed all over the stairs as bundels as they went.

Sirius stumbled on the last step of stairs and opened hastily his bedrooms door. He planted Harry on the bed and continued to kiss him wherever he could.

"Har... shhhpread your legshhh for me... oooohhh yeshh..." Sirius mumbled as Harry spread his legs as far as they could go and accioed a bottle of lubricant to his hand and took some clear liquid from it to his fingers

"Lube me up, Shirii! Pleashhe jushht lube me and fuck me shhoo hard the bed shhakeshh!" Harry said and moaned as Sirius roughly put one of his fingers into his hole.

Sirius continued to thrust his finger in and out for a while finally taking it out. He started to push in Harry slowly at first but all the time increasing speed and force with every thrust.

Finally they both screamed in extacy as they came with brutal force...

END FlashBack

Harry woke up with the sun irritably shining straight into his eyes. He buried his head into a solid chest right next to him.

"Mmmm..." he mumbled and heard a giggle from above his head.

"You're definitely not a morning person, are you?"

"Hmmmm..." Harry mumbled and stared sleepily at Sirius's handsome face. "How did I get here? Not that I mind that is..." Harry asked.

"If I recall right you drank all my scotch last night and we shagged" Sirius said grinning madly at him and planted a moist kiss on Harry's neck where he (Harry) sported a group of hickeys.

Harry blushed and snuggled to Sirius's warm body. "I think I could stay like this forever..." then he fell asleep again.

"Me too..." Sirius replied and hugged him tighter. Then he mumbled quietly " At least sometimes something goes right for me..." and then he too fell asleep.

It was just a beginning for them being together.

THE END


End file.
